User talk:Saviour1981
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kooskia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kooskia (talk) 09:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Issue about editing Hello! Sadly it's all wrote on the front-page: it's month that there is a weird user (troll?) that appears with different nick-name she(?) keep making a number of edits usually they are: 1) addition or repetition of elements 2) adding fandom names for unnamed character or misplacing wrong fanarts on the same page 3) adding multiple and repetitive movie-shots of scenes 4) making edits stressing or focusing or exposing own theories or writing wrong data or descriptions of characters (not to mention that she(?) clearly demonstrated to have never read the book, that is the main canon story). All this stuff it's repeated more and more time, often ignoring the edit (multiple times) and after a series of first warning and verbal clash, and MULTIPLE banning, such user keep surfacing with different IP addresses (that's why I guess is a troll... using some program to create new IP addresses). In the end I was forced to protect all the pages, because nor warning nor repetitive bans could protect the pages. If you want make some edits (especially on grammar) we can agree on some timing and I can temporarily enable free editing. Oh... also this user has made a number of edits (with the above-mentioned mistakes) in the German-language Felidae wikia. Luckily some German user there started to reverse her editing that were of course in English (and the wiki there is in german). : You don#t have to :) A troll user is really like a pain in the ass but one day he'll stop and peace will return. So no worries about that :) --Saviour1981 (talk) 21:35, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sadly this troll is active from more than ONE YEAR. And I blocked her multiple time. Now at least I've decided to stop to reply her and try reasoning. But I doubt will give up... Seems to have some serious issue (keep to find some-sort of self-accomplishment in making this, often copying data or elements from the text and giving comments or commenting herself her own comments o.o). I mean... I'm sad that such person keep on this "activity", because this very damaged the (very small) fan-community, damaging what could be a good source for information (90% of non-German Felidae fans only know about the movie, 9% read one or more of the translated books, and only me and one (that I know) read the ones in German using a translator like did). I'm very sad that this person, being enable to keep on such activity on this wiki, moved on the German one.. hope there is some good admin there that could deal as I try to do.Kooskia (talk) 23:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC)Kooskia : I will following and wahtiching this person and revert all troll eidts of him/her. If necessary, i will aks for help at the Wikia stuff. Cheers ^^ --Saviour1981 (talk) 10:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Of more nice stuff... Ok ^^ And just to speak about more nice stuff... Did you read the whole Felidae series? I did it using a translator, that's how I made that pages with description of the plot for the ones who will never be able to read it. There are news from the author Akif Pirincci? I mean... apart this incredible huge mess he appears to have been put into, expressing his opinion in a bit "harsh" and insulting way (it appears to me). I seriously hope he give up with this useless stuff, and works on a new Felidae novel! XD (hoping he will not turns Francis into a Nazi...)